


鸣佐｜七代目的幸福生活

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 体内排泄, 半睡奸, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 双性 没下限 搞簧
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 94





	鸣佐｜七代目的幸福生活

快要入暑了，夜晚的时候只剩下稀薄的月光照进来，还有一点夹着热气的风。佐助已经睡着了，鸣人没有他耐热，躺在旁边有点燥，闻到他洗完澡没多久的廉价香波味道，是一种有点发腻的甜味，自己身上也是这个味道。他们打算攒钱换一个大一点的房子，所以最近都节约了不少。

月亮把窗户的影子印在佐助的肚子上，棉质t恤的下摆被卷起来一点，露出一截肚皮，随着他均匀的呼吸鼓起来一点又凹下去，再往下是宽松的四角内裤。看起来和任何一个男的没区别，但鸣人知道他的内裤里除了和他一样的阴茎以外，还有一个女人才有的逼。

想到这里鸣人顿时觉得更热了，凑到佐助的颈窝去啃他，在光滑细腻的皮肤上吸出几个肉红色印记，又去咬他的耳朵。做了好几天任务才回来的佐助累得要死，根本不想醒，尝试着推了一下这个寸头，发现根本没用，于是把手放在他头上继续睡。

“佐助......”

其实鸣人的下半身已经有一点抬头了，抱着佐助贴着他的腰边蹭。

“嗯....”

佐助被他喊醒，迷迷糊糊地应他。

“我想做.....和我做爱吧....好不好.....”

这是鸣人的高级话术，听起来委屈巴巴，其实根本没有征求同意的意思，就是在通知佐助要开始搞他了，反正又不会被拒绝，手早就伸进佐助的内裤开始到处游走，三年前装的胳膊跟自己长的一样，裹着绷带也能清晰地感受到他屁股上的嫩肉非常软。

佐助皱着眉头半眯眼睛看了他一眼，从枕头底下摸出一个避孕套给他。

“..做....记得....戴......”

他侧过身用屁股对着鸣人，剩下的一只胳膊有点艰难地把内裤往下拉，还想睡觉的佐助迷迷糊糊地说着随便他做之类的话就又把眼睛闭上了，内裤还挂在膝盖上。

不知道是否有九尾加持，鸣人的夜视能力还可以，比如他现在能清楚地看着佐助白花花的屁股和腿之间挂着一条内裤，腰部也因为侧躺着看起来更细，只留一个后脑勺，很安静地等鸣人去奸他。

手从臀缝向前滑到掰开他的小阴唇，另一只手去前面摸他的阴蒂，佐助很敏感地抖了一下，还是不愿意睁眼。他没碰佐助的男性生殖器，决定减少一点刺激让他能够睡的稍微安稳一点，要是太爽了他就没办法享受睡奸的感觉了，佐助就会前后都流着水，晃着屁股骑到他身上来吸他的鸡巴。

光是靠回忆就让他的阴茎又立起来了一点，他把自己的短裤脱掉，抬起佐助的大腿把那根东西贴着肉缝挤到他的外阴，刚刚揉搓阴蒂流出的体液滴到阴茎上面。佐助的女穴很能出水，不一会就有很多又滑又湿的液体从阴道口渗出，柱身顺着阴唇慢慢前后磨蹭，两片软肉蹭得他舒服极了，龟头有时候不小心戳到佐助垂软的阴茎，鸣人更兴奋了。这时候佐助突然用断胳膊捣他，他对佐助的断臂也有种奇异的迷恋，低下头去舔缝合的疤。

肉的触感和隔着乳胶薄膜不一样，更何况鸣人还在他下面乱戳，前列腺液也乱甩。

“戴套.....”

居然被发现了，不过鸣人这次确实是忘了，摸到佐助刚刚给他的避孕套，对着他的胳膊撸了两下，完全立起来之后捏着储精囊戴好了套。阴茎完全翘起来的时候他又不着急了，转到佐助另一侧，拿着自己的东西去戳他的脸，柱状体在他脸上压出一个窝，佐助的脸旁边是自己的鸡巴，他能让我做这种事，鸣人还没高潮就觉得自己爽爆了，多想纪念这个时刻。现在的科技已经足够发展到有相机拍照了，但是贫穷如他还没能够攒下钱买，鸣人有点悲伤。

他把佐助的鼻子捏住，没法呼吸的嘴巴自然张开，鸣人小心翼翼地把龟头往佐助嘴里放。佐助又不是死了只是在睡，自然知道他想干嘛，打算让鸣人快点发泄完，装模作样地舔了两下，结果被得寸进尺地往里塞，佐助不干了，含着他的东西哼了两下表示抗议。

龟头被佐助用舌头堵住，刚刚他声带的震动到冠状沟上爽得鸣人头皮发麻，掰着他的穴肉扩张，决定还是去操他的逼，他觉得佐助湿得有够夸张，第一次他们没有润滑剂也捅进去了（事后有被佐助月读感受同样的痛），在睡觉的佐助下面很放松，很容易就放进两根手指，湿热的皱壁缠上来，鸣人慢慢把手往里面伸，挤进去的润滑剂和他的淫水搅在一起发出很响的声音。

拉开佐助的腿，稍微在外阴磨蹭了一下之后撑开穴口把龟头挤了进去，经常被鸣人操的地方已经有点习惯他的形状，内壁的柔软皱褶非常有弹性地吸住他的阴茎。鸣人的小腹以下又热了起来， 压着佐助的腰慢慢进去。

终于捅到底的时候他压着喉咙很满足地哼了一声，看佐助还是一副闭着眼睛随他的样子，阴茎朝着潮热的肉穴开拓发泄，插了一会总觉得这个姿势有点不得力，把佐助侧抬着的腿放到自己肩膀上，让他直接躺在床上，绞得很紧的肉穴转了九十度，佐助明显受不了这个，含糊地哼了两声。

他觉得自己的鸡巴被一层肉带着湿滑的液体碾过去，脸也更热了，非常用力地前后挺腰去撞佐助。

没想到被操是不能好好睡觉的，佐助想放弃了，因为他的头被鸣人顶得撞到床头三次，好不容易都坚持到插进来了，用穴肉去夹他的阴茎想让鸣人快点射出来。

“不睡了？”

鸣人感觉到吸住阴茎的高热内壁正在收缩挤压，就知道佐助醒了。

“下面....被捅的时候，嗯....谁能睡着啊？”

他去咬佐助的嘴巴，舌头伸到他嘴里尝到一点避孕套的乳胶味道，今天这个是橙子味的，佐助被他吻的没办法合拢嘴巴，唾液顺着两人交合的缝隙流出来。

“你刚刚...不是睡得...很香吗？”

“....滚蛋...”

“不滚...还，没干....完呢...”

“你....慢，慢点.....”

鸣人抽插得更快了，他那根很大的阴茎撞在哪里佐助都觉得要烧起来，滑过佐助的敏感点往更深的地方顶，佐助自己动起来往阴茎上面撞，戳到凸起的地方很快就高潮了，潮吹出来的水从里面喷出来，浇到鸣人的阴茎上又上升了一个热度，床单也被打湿了。

鸣人还舍不得射，按住佐助继续往里要捅开他的宫口，还在不应期的佐助痛得要死，拦住鸣人让他别干了，鸣人把他按住，凑过去亲他说马上就射了。

射过的阴茎从避孕套滑出来，被操过之后佐助更困了，抱着鸣人又要睡，没发现套子还夹在他的逼里，装着鸣人的精液要流出来。他的逼肉被鸣人一通狠操，鸣人帮他抠出来时碰到高潮完的阴蒂，整个人抖得不行，无法抑制地又流出一小滩清液，佐助去挠他说别碰我我要睡觉。鸣人很想说他还夹着自己的精液，但是他也不想管了，满足地亲了他一口就迅速入睡了。

至于第二天精液都干得快差不多了，佐助才把套子从穴里抠出来甩到鸣人脸上又是另一个故事。

他们第一次做爱是鸣人还没当上火影的时候。那时候才打完四战，佐助办了好几个手续才从牢里出来，鸣人只去看过他一次，因为第一次他都差点想用尾兽玉把关住佐助的地方给炸了，于是卡卡西再也没敢让他去。

后来鸣人硬要拉佐助住到他的家，俩人挤在他从小睡到大的木头小床上，在某一个晚上鸣人死都睡不着，在旁边翻来覆去，佐助的写轮眼何其厉害，黑漆漆的夜晚都能看出他脸红得要爆炸了，撅着嘴巴嗫嚅了半天给自己打气。佐助想这吊车尾真胆小，靠过去亲了他一口，鸣人瞬间呆住了，看他没反应，佐助有点罕见地窘迫，躲在装遁下什么都没说。

突然鸣人就抱住他，那时候他已经把手接上了，所以能把他抓得很紧，两颗心隔着两层胸腔和皮肤跳动， 那是他们时隔多年的第一次拥抱。

后来佐助的肩膀尝到了他的湿润温热的眼泪。

当然用嘴也尝了。

有次同期聚会，庆祝鸣人下个月的火影实习期，反正实习一段时间就会转正了，多年的梦想也要实现了，大家都挺为他高兴，都给鸣人灌酒，鸣人喝完了给佐助喝，除了他没人敢灌佐助，而且非常诡异的是这群未成年在居酒屋闹哄哄地瞎喝酒也没人拦。

然后大家都喝得有点醉了，互相搀扶着各回各家，鸣人醉倒在沙发上，佐助还记得要爬起来去洗澡，他一般先脱衣服再放水，但是衣服还没脱完就靠在浴缸旁边睡晕了过去。

鸣人没一会被尿憋醒，搓着脸去卫生间解决一下生理问题，转头提裤子的时候发现浴室还有个人，吓得酒都醒了一半，定睛一看是佐助，他把自己快扒光了，鸣人猜他应该是想洗澡结果又睡了，决定帮自己的男朋友洗一洗。

泡在热水里的佐助迷迷糊糊醒过来，看到同样赤裸的鸣人也坐在浴缸里，还在帮自己搓澡。可能是做梦吧，鸣人怎么会帮他洗澡呢？于是他盯着鸣人心安理得地享受起来。

一边意淫佐助又白又滑的皮肤，一边给他搓沐浴露，发现佐助的阴茎比他小一圈，鸣人正准备捏起来嘲笑他，结果发现他没有睾丸，而且腿间还有一条肉缝。早就看过那种黄色书刊的鸣人当然知道那是什么，厚厚的蚌肉形状的一层又一层，那是佐助的另一个阴部。

在计划和佐助告白之前鸣人就已经把巨乳辣妹嫩逼杂志都压箱底扔掉了，未雨绸缪的他还找了一些肛交的注意事项，但是所有东西都在看到佐助多出来那个很明显是女性生殖器的时候都忘掉了。鸣人瞪着他的下面就勃起了，阴茎对着佐助翘起来，那时候还很纯情，连手都不知道往哪里放。

“佐助.....”

鸣人拔掉塞子把浴缸里的水都放掉，试探着去喊佐助，眼睛往他阴茎下面那条缝瞟，要去伸手去弄。

“.....鸣人？”

被酒精熏过的佐助反应很迟钝，跟着鸣人的视线才低头发现他在说什么，他的阴茎也有点硬，下面的肉缝很明显地露了出来。

佐助也不知道怎么解释他和一般男的不一样的性器官，反正他没想过鸣人会不会觉得奇怪，这就是他身体的一部分。

“我可以.....我想......”

鸣人的确不觉得奇怪，挺着阴茎挪到佐助身边，他就是想操佐助的那里。佐助会错意，一手抓过他的东西开始帮他撸，手并拢裹住整根之后就开始上下揉搓，擦过冠状沟的敏感地带让他忍不住爽得发抖，阴茎很快就立起来，前端流出一点液体。

射过一次之后他想去弄佐助的女穴，很好奇地掰开看，被盯住下面的穴肉很不自然地收缩着，鸣人脑子一热就舔了上去。

舌头碰到第一层软肉佐助就抖得不行，佐助觉得很脏想把他推开，鸣人抬头可怜兮兮地说就一次，然后被默许了。

唾液和有点黏的体液糊在佐助的穴口，还在往外流出更多，鸣人尝了几口没什么太大味道，啃住他上面的小豆子用舌头磨，佐助满脸通红，热度从下面的那个点传来，整个人软掉。

“佐助....我要插进来了....？”

看佐助下面已经很湿了，鸣人也忍不住了。

“进....进来吧....”

他掰开下面让鸣人又硬起来的阴茎捅进去，从来没用过的地方被入侵，佐助没想到会痛得要死，感觉自己要被劈成两半了，抓住鸣人的肩膀让他别动。窄窄的的甬道让鸣人也进退两难，但是他的阴茎放在里面一点也不痛，只是被吸的很紧。

抓住佐助的前面让他放松，慢慢塞到底的时候他忍不住了，无师自通的开始抽插，鸣人觉得捅到哪里都很舒服，里面也越来越湿润，佐助用胳膊搂住了他的脖子，不大的浴室里都是他们的喘息声，肉撞在肉上也发出很响的声音，鸣人第二次也很快射了。

两个人搞完一次都觉得好累，浑身又热又黏，洗了个澡就爬到床上去睡觉了。

第二天佐助醒来还以为昨晚在做梦，梦到鸣人发现了他的逼还舔了，最后居然鬼迷心窍地被操了。不过好爽，他不知道那个多出来一条缝还有这种用处，心想过几天可以和鸣人实践一波。

然后他发现鸣人全裸的躺在他旁边睡觉，看着两个人身上的牙印子和吻痕，原来不是梦，他们已经实践过了，鸣人真的看到自己的那个东西了，还把他那根很大的鸡巴捅进来。艰难地挪动了一下下面，感觉里面有什么东西，好像昨天鸣人射进去没有洗里面。

“喂吊车尾的。”

看着鸣人睡得很舒服他有点不爽，一把捏住他的脸叫醒他，由于手感甚好忍不住掐了又掐。

“......佐助！”

鸣人睁着蓝汪汪的大眼睛醒来，看到佐助就想到昨天晚上好爽，没想到做爱这么爽，他又去蹭佐助。

“再做一次吧？”

佐助还没来得及回答yes or no鸣人就亲上他了，明明不是要喊他起来做这种事情，算了，他也沦陷了，随便吧，反正确实很爽。

开过一次荤的处男们总是没办法停下来，鸣人甚至偷偷用变身术买了好多避孕套和润滑剂回来，他不知道多了一个逼的佐助会不会怀孕，佐助也不知道。

鸣人之前不觉得佐助会喜欢做这种事，但是他们已经不知不觉地做了好多次了，套子肉眼可见的少了很多。佐助说你是不是对我有误解，为什么你喜欢我就不能也喜欢？鸣人心想我可巴不得你特别喜欢，让我天天操你都行。

说这话的时候他们也在做爱，这次鸣人换躺在床上，佐助坐在他身上把阴茎对准后穴往里塞，塞进去的时候他都要跪下了，被鸣人很大力地顶弄，戳到他的前列腺的时候前面的女穴也湿了，佐助的阴茎跟着他很大幅度的上上下下，臀肉打在胯部混着乱七八糟的液体发出很响的啪啪声，鸣人被夹的舒服得要死，快感在体内攀升，用力去撞他。

他俩动作太大了，床都开始发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，但是谁也没听到。

结果这陪了鸣人十几年的小床就这样塌掉了，失去支撑力的床板也往下掉，其间失重的佐助直接坐到鸣人的阴茎上，又深又狠，差点没把他肠子给捅出来。

九喇嘛自从他俩搞上之后就没怎么睡过好觉，动不动就擦枪走火。看到此情此景简直九尾妖狐笑倒大楼，可喜可贺，这就是吵人睡觉的代价！如果不是太丢脸他简直想让每个人都看看准七代目火影和宇智波做爱搞到床塌啦！反正九尾和人柱力曾经一起看黄色杂志的友谊已经在他搞上佐助变成现充的时候消失了，寂寞深闺的尾兽只能没事互相打打牌吐吐槽啦，都没有点人际交往了！还不都是宇智波害的！

没想到床塌了也不影响漩涡鸣人继续操宇智波，他把阴茎拔出来让佐助转过去跪在床板上，翘起屁股后入他，顶到佐助的前列腺，掐着他的腰去摸前面的阴茎，女穴流出的液体裹着他的柱身，前后都太过刺激，佐助整个人都要变成一滩水了，只要一起弄他都会很快高潮，没几下他就很快射了出来。

鸣人高潮的时候佐助感觉有液体从他的那根东西射出来，然后精液从后穴漏出来，原来是套子破掉了。佐助不太喜欢精液射到里面的黏腻触感，把鸣人射进去的东西抠出来再去浴室冲掉，屁颠屁颠过去帮他的鸣人丝毫不在意下面还挂着破了的套。

居然根本没人管床的事情。九尾突然觉得很疲惫，果然尾兽和人是不能互相理解的。他们怎么这么有活力，为什么不能生孩子还在努力的交配呢？

这天的七代目是被尿意弄醒的，尿道口有什么热的东西要出来，趁现在还能忍住不尿床，睁开眼睛要去厕所解决一下。

结果一睁眼佐助正在舔他的阴茎。

说实话佐助每次吃他的鸡巴都很舒服，有一点点磨砂粗砺质感的舌头很灵活地在他的敏感点挑逗，从龟头舔到会阴让他的整根都是佐助的唾液，然后又把那根东西吞的很深，打算帮他吸出来。

要是平时他早就捅到佐助的喉咙里去了，但是现在不行，他抓住佐助的脸把阴茎拔出来，佐助以为他要插下面，又用穴口去磨鸣人的阴茎，肉缝里的阴唇和鸣人的柱体贴合，鸣人看着他撑开逼露出肉粉色的穴把阴茎吞进去。

“既然一大早就这么精神，来做吧。”

“佐....佐助.....”

鸣人很想跟他说他勃起不是因为被舔也不是因为要射精，是因为他要尿尿了，但是佐助为他服务的样子非常认真，鸣人决定再忍一忍，而且现在可以不带套插进佐助的逼，他不能错过这个机会。

“哈啊.....”

事实证明想象是不靠谱的，他被佐助的软肉绞弄的非常非常想尿尿，阴茎埋在他的体内一动也不敢动。

“佐，佐助.....我....我要出来了……”

“这么快？吊车尾的......终于也有早泄的一天了？”

他的手还撑在鸣人的小腹，鸣人被他按的尿意更盛。

“不，不是.....别别别动啦！” 

他一向很能说话的嘴现在不知道怎么解释，毕竟人有三急，只是如果再摩擦就要尿出来了，试着拔出来也会想尿尿，他可不敢直接尿在里面，怕收到一份千鸟月读须佐能乎大礼包啊。

鸣人想自己应该在卫生间贴一个飞雷神，必要的时候只把自己瞬移，但是眼下没可能，于是只能抱着他去卫生间，佐助还不知道他要干嘛，鸣人满脸通红地大叫说我要尿尿啦！

佐助看着他，又看着自己下面，鸣人还抱着他一副忍了很久的样子，于是动手把塞在体内的东西拔出来让他尿尿。

由于前面说鸣人之所以不敢动就是因为他会尿出来，所以他摸到那根的时候鸣人已经要尿了，他的尿道口抵着内壁渗出尿液，佐助感受到很热的水柱浇在他里面，不可思议地瞪着鸣人，看他一副很舒服但是眼泪汪汪的样子也很无措要拔出来。

淡黄色的液体从里面流到外面，有点腥臊的味道散开，拔出来的时候鸣人还在尿，佐助被阴茎撑大的穴口不能夹住尿液，滴在地上和剩下的流到一起，他俩都腿发软。

“对不起.....我，我忍不住.....”

鸣人决定先道歉，没想到他真的尿到佐助，反正横竖都是一刀啊，又想了想自己不应该不负全责。

“而，而且是佐助先弄我的.....”

“闭嘴吊车尾的！”

他打开淋浴去冲掉那些东西，看着地砖乱七八糟的痕迹，佐助开始思考自己和鸣人是不是越来越没有下限了，当初那个连告白都要鼓起勇气的纯情少年现在能对着他射尿。

自从上次不小心尿到佐助，已经快一个月没做了，佐助最近又去出做任务，留七代目独自守候，九尾很难不觉得开心。

于是这几天七代目都很苦闷，害怕佐助是不是还在生气，鹿丸甚至还没进办公室大门都能听见他的叹气声。他可不想问，肯定又是和宇智波的事，直觉也不是什么好事，装不知道就完啦！

翻着成堆的公文预感自己今晚又要加班，鸣人放了个影分身先回家给自己感受有人守候在家的温暖，如果佐助今晚回家还能哄佐助，简直是一举两得。

没想到他回到家时佐助已经和他的影分身做了起来，几件衣服还散落在玄关，七代目感叹这是何等世风日下。他们在沙发上搞得很带劲，粗大的阴茎捣在佐助的穴肉里发出很大的声音，佐助居然就这样背对着门口骑在他身上喘，还把奶也给他吸——他看到影分身在舔他的胸口，而且佐助甚至都没有发现第三个人的出现（虽然严格来算只有两个人）。

他看着影分身用自己的脸搞佐助，自己的鸡巴操他的逼，感觉非常羡慕嫉妒，不知道佐助回来他俩干了什么居然就搞到一起了，明明我们都好久没做了！

七代目打算原地消灭这个影分身，举起手结印的时候影分身指了指佐助的后穴，做了一个插入的手势，示意本体一起插进来享受，还拍了拍他的屁股，佐助肯定把他夹的更紧了。

不，不是吧，怎么我的影分身玩的比我还大？七代目还在一旁犹犹豫豫会不会事后被打，但是他的阴茎已经毫不犹豫地立起来了，身体也不受控制地要过去加入，反正年轻玩点新鲜的也没什么.......吧。

影分身鸣人已经开始帮他扩张佐助的后穴了，差不多塞到第四根的时候鸣人本人冲了过来。佐助还沉浸在前面的快感，阴茎抵上后穴的时候他才发现家里多出来个人，扭头一看还是鸣人，惊讶为什么有两个鸣人，被干得很迟钝的脑子转了半天才想到应该是影分身，然后这个后来的要一起插他的屁股。

“不....不要......”

虽然他前后都被插过也不代表能接受一起插，很怕屁股被他插烂，但是鸣人管不了那么多，已经箭在弦上了，影分身帮他扒开屁股露出粉色的小穴，鸣人掐着他的腰往里塞。佐助被塞的又涨又痛，两根阴茎在他体内好像只隔着一层肉，佐助张着嘴喘气，鸣人把他的头扳过来吸他的舌头，这下佐助仅有的三个洞都被塞满了。

“唔....嗯嗯....”

插进去之后鸣人很快动了起来，习惯之后也爽了起来，扭着腰去吸他的另一根东西，阴蒂一被按到就开始流水，报复地去咬鸣人的脸和脖子，又被摸到阴茎开始很快撸动，佐助觉得自己下半身浸在一种可怕的快感里，都是鸣人害的。

“佐助猜出哪个是本体就让你射哦？”

要是平时开个写轮眼也是秒秒钟的事，但是他现在前面后面都被塞满了，前面是鸣人，后面也是鸣人，精神和肉体都要被他控制住了。他脑子发晕，女穴还在潮吹出液体，阴茎却没办法射出来，很徒劳地要去挣脱。他抓住不知道哪个鸣人堵住他射精口的手，又被他们又粗又热的阴茎捅的只能趴在他们身上。

后面的鸣人顶到他的前列腺的时候他真的忍不住了，写轮眼没办法控制地打开，眼角渗出泪水，脚趾也蜷缩起来，鸣人凑过去给他舔掉了，佐助的精液射到他们的肚子上。

影分身在他体内射了两次，还没拔出来就有乳白色的液体从下面流出来，鸣人也射在他后面，看着佐助前面后面都乱七八糟的，两个穴口都流着他的精液时有种奇异的满足感，毕竟他们很少无套做爱，这一下又玩的太爽。

“下次再一起玩啊。”

影分身也爽的要死，半躺在沙发上回味，鸣人觉得这个影分身肯定变异了，这一定不是纯洁的他自己。又疑惑他怎么还没自己消失，甚至还能射精，很不爽他居然也中出佐助，揍了他两下才让他消失，结果痛的是自己的脸。

看佐助还晕乎乎的趴着没空找他算帐，于是决定装作不知道的样子，假装自己是第三个才赶回家的本体鸣人 ，他一边帮佐助清理身体，又把所有坏事都说成是两个影分身干的，佐助也不知道听进去没有，没一会就睡晕过去了。

但是佐助已然有了心理阴影，第二天浑身酸痛地醒来还喊着让鸣人把那两个影分身弄出来让他打一顿，看来昨晚脑控成功。鸣人一边装模作样地和他一起骂影分身，甚至结印出两个任他打骂，一边想着什么时候要再来一次。


End file.
